Mobile stations enable wireless communications between parties. A mobile station may include a satellite antenna to provide digital multimedia services via digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB).
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a disassembled perspective view of a mobile station 100 having a satellite antenna, according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile station with a satellite antenna includes a body 10 having a connector 17 embedded in one side thereof, and a satellite antenna 30 removably coupled to the connector 17. The body 10 includes a first body portion 11 having a printing circuit substrate mounted therein, and a second body portion 21 slidably coupled to the first body portion 11. The first body portion 11 has a plurality of keys on a front surface thereof to enable users to input data. The first body portion 11 also has a battery 15 removably coupled to a rear surface thereof to supply power. An antenna 13 is coupled to one side of an upper surface of the first body portion 11. Functions of the antenna 13 differ according to communication system type, e.g. cellular system or PCS system. The connector 17 is formed at the other side of the upper surface to allow the satellite antenna 30 to be removably coupled thereto. The second body portion 21 has a display 23 on the front surface thereof for outputting visual information. Keys 25 for inputting data are arranged at one side of the display 23. The satellite antenna 30 includes an (outer) housing 32, a helical antenna installed in the housing 32, and an antenna cable 33 that protrudes downward to the housing 32.
Because the size of the satellite antenna 30 is greater than that of the (cellular/PCS) antenna 13, the satellite antenna 30 is separated from the first body portion 11 when not in use, as shown in FIG. 1. The satellite antenna 30 is used after inserting the antenna cable 33 into the connector 17 for coupling therewith.
Thus, the conventional mobile station with satellite antenna has several problems. As discussed above, using the satellite antenna requires that it be coupled to the connector by inserting the antenna cable thereinto. Furthermore, because the satellite antenna has greater size and is more protruded than the cellular/PCS antenna, the satellite antenna is normally separated from the mobile station when not in use, which may lead to the misplacement of the satellite antenna.